Ventilated roof caps formed from a corrugated material are known in the industry. Examples of such corrugated plastic roof caps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,657 and 4,803,813. A problem associated with the prior art corrugated roof caps is that the corrugated end wall of the cap is exposed which allows the entrance of moisture and insects.